Sheltered
by CalemInTheGrave
Summary: Pardon my terrible title! After almost getting kidnapped by a notorious Ronin, Sakura's family locks her away in the palace and hires extra guards to protect her. She knows their hearts are in the right place, but she can't handle being cooped up! Soon her desire to be free attracts some unexpected attention. Rated M for future lemon! Kakasaku
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is a little AU story I came up with white trying to decide if I should continue my last fanfiction or leave it a one shot. There's going to be lemon in the future, and it will be my first! I hope you all enjoy. Please review to tell me how I'm doing so far! There's no Kakashi in chapter one though I'm sorry to say.

I don't own Naruto!

* * *

"Ino this really isn't necessary-"

"Forehead I swear on my honour as a kunoichi if you don't shut your trap and let me work I'll add extra layers. Be grateful I'm only putting twelve on you."

Sakura groaned, but didn't argue with her personal guardian, knowing that another word too soon would cause the blonde beauty to follow through on her threats. She eyed the multiple extravagant kimono hanging all around her, fighting back a pout as her emerald orbs perused the wide selection.

To be completely honest Sakura would have been most comfortable in her simple white Kosode and red Nagabakama. Hell, just the kosode and regular hakama would have been more comfortable! The long floor length nagabakama made movement difficult on its own, so she dreaded the addition of the many uchigi and uchiginu hanging around her.

"You know what?! I SHOULD add extra layers!" Ino suddenly declared, causing Sakura to jump and spin around and scowl at her closest friend.

"INO THAT'S NOT FAIR! I stayed quiet like you-"

Ino covered Sakura's mouth quickly, her annoyance no secret as she returned the scowl with an icy blue stare that silenced the rosette's muffled protests.

"NO. You know what's unfair?! That you won't let me help you stay safe at ALL!" she hissed removing her hand as she pulled away, stalking over to the hanging robes. Despite her none-too-subtle rage, Ino still handled the fine silk garments with the love and care a mother would bestow onto her children. Sakura puffed out her cheeks and opened her mouth to retaliate, but apparently the loud attendant was not finished yet.

"More layers will make you heavier, and that will make it harder for anyone to take you." She declared with a finalising manner. Her fierce blue eyes narrowed on Sakura, daring her to resist, and Sakura was never one to disappoint.

"No one's going to take me Ino!" She snapped, getting sick and tired of everyone around her suddenly becoming so incredibly overprotective. She hasn't even been allowed to leave the palace, or enter large rooms without guards accompanying her. Having Ino become her living shadow was difficult enough, but now EVERY guard in the palace was on high alert.

"Damn right they're not!" Ino selected a hito an uchigi and set upon Sakura like a hungry wolf.

She started with a cool deep green hito that complimented Sakura's eyes wonderfully, followed by a yellow-green and several gold uchigi. Each layer separated by a stiff uchiginu to support the next silk robe added. If she hasn't been so angry at the controlling blonde, Sakura might have taken a moment to appreciate her work.

"Ino, come on. Be reasonable! This isn't even part of your job!" She was exasperated, sick of being doted on and frankly curious as to where on earth her actual dresser was. Ino shushed her lady with a rudeness that would have made most aristocrats gasp in horror. Sakura however didn't even blink.

"You're my guard not some common-" Ino glowered at her, intense enough to make Sakura's breath catch in her throat and come out as a forced whisper, trailing off into nothingness.

"Yes, I'm your personal guard. But dammit Sakura when you really needed me I couldn't do my job!" Her sorrowful voice broke Sakura's heart. She bit her lip, thinking over how to comfort her friend.

"... Ino, you know I'm fine right? I wouldn't have been without you." She mumbled, unsure of what to say. Ino's baby blue eyes glimmered and she smiled deviously at her charge, as if her miserable self-reflection never happened.

"And you won't be alright _now_ if you don't let me work. Hold still and let me work _My lady."_ Ino commanded. Sakura curled a lip in disgust at the title Ino used, and shuddered.

"Only if you promise to _never_ call me that again."

Ino laughed, a light bubbling sound that Sakura couldn't help but admire.

"Perhaps you'd prefer hime-sama?"

Sakura scoffed at Ino, and watched Ino work without any more fuss. Emerald eyes followed the blonde closely as she flitted around the dressing room gracefully, her every step deliberate and so perfectly measured it could have been choreographed as a dance. Ino carefully selected a light peach-pink uchigi and gently helped Sakura drape it onto the assemble. Sakura looked over the silk fabric, smiling at the lovely white-embroidered material.

So far the colours that Ino picked out suited each other magnificently. Her history as a geisha truly shined through in moments like these-although Ino was usually rattling away her opinions at the poor unsuspecting handmaid who usually dressed her, rather than dressing the princess herself.

Sakura sighed, and her inner self couldn't resist comparing the two. Ino was much more regal than she-and Sakura was born and raised with the sole purpose of being a princess! All the activities that noblewomen were expected to participate in-such as needlework-were like foreign languages to Sakura, and it took her years to accomplish what it seemed Ino could do in an instant.

In her own world, Sakura didn't notice Ino place dress her in a light maroon uwagi with gold flowers beautifully stitched into it, and turn to retrieve a darker maroon Karaginu-mo that was extravagantly detailed with complex silver and gold blossoms that must have taken the maker close to an eternity to make. She started to place it on Sakura, careful fingers dancing across the fabric, when Sakura rejoined her in the real world.

"Wait, Karaginu-mo?!" Sakura demanded, looking to Ino with a confused look. A blonde eyebrow raised, and blue eyes rolled.

"Uh, _yeah._ You have to make an appearance soon so-" Sakura grimaced, giving the woman a pathetic look in attempts to gain sympathy and get out of the court appearance.

"Save it for your brother. I believe he's the one who called this in the first place. I thought he told you?" Sakura let out a loud, inelegant whine that would have had her tutors and caretakers that taught her manners in tears.

"He's taking this much too seriously! There are better things to do with our resources then whatever it is he's planning!"

Ino shrugged, and tied her Mo in place-a long white apron of sorts that tailed behind Sakura, fading to a deep green at its ends.

"I believe he hired more guards for you. I'm not complaining, I could certainly use the help." Ino muttered, circling Sakura, surveying her jūnihitoe with a critical eye. The princess wanted to pull out her petal pink hair and scream in frustration.

She didn't _need protection_ , she needed _space._ She missed going out and exploring the markets and towns around the capital. She longer for the chance to stroll through the botanical gardens her city boasted about to neighbouring cities so often. She wanted _out._ More guards would just hinder any chances she'd have of escaping!

Ino carefully smoothed out Sakura's long pink hair, arranging the impossibly long strands around her face carefully, so thin selections framed her face and the rest poured down her back.

Sakura briefly considered asking Ino if she could wear it up, but she pushed away the thought, knowing Ino wouldn't allow her to hide the length of her hair at a court appearance. Long hair was approved of and smiled upon by nobles, and so Sakura was expected to keep it long. Her hair reached the floor easily, and often Sakura would have to put it up or else trip on it when dressed in easier clothing.

Handmaidens and courtesans praised her for her cherry blossom pink hair that could be it's own train behind her, but Sakura herself found it annoying and often found herself reaching for blades to chop it off when alone with the chance. A luxury she hasn't had as of late.

"If you're done moping like a child, I'll take you to the audience chamber." Ino's voice snapping Sakura out of her state of self-pity.

"I could continue for a while longer actually. When did you say the audience was?" Sakura laughed, teasing the blonde playfully.

"Like, now. You can pout after, it's not like you have anything better to do after all!" Ino responded in kind, her own smile mischievous. Knowing her charge desperately wanted to run free but would be restricted to the palace for an unknown amount of time.

Sakura deadpanned, and narrowed her eyes threateningly.

"One day I'll have something to hang over your head. Then you'll be sorry." She grumbled before carefully walking to the sliding paper screen door to the dressing room. Ino was by her side in an instant, carefully opening the thin door and leading Sakura through the elegant empty halls of the palace.

* * *

Weaving their way through the simple wooden and screen halls, eventually the two girls came to a small room with simple decorative scrolls hanging from the walls, and a low table in the center, a simple iris arrangement its centrepiece.

Sitting at the table, drumming his fingers on the wood impatiently was a tall blonde man with bright blue eyes that rivaled Ino's. Upon hearing their arrival, he looked up and the scowl that marred his fair face vanished in an instant, replaced by a binding smile. He radiated a contagious joy that quickly forced Sakura to smile genuinely back. He stood and raced to her, arms outstretched.

"Sakura! I'm so happy to see you!" He declared, embracing the short rosette tightly. Sakura laughed, and returned the embrace.

"Naruto, you're acting like you haven't seen me in ages."

"Because it _HAS_ been ages!" Naruto whined, clinging to his sister and nuzzling the top of her head affectionately. Ino rolled her eyes at the scene, trying to hold back laughter. Sakura looked too tiny in Naruto's arms. And anyone's arms. The small princess was JUST over five feet tall, and very petite. But Ino held her tongue. Whenever someone mentioned how small she was the princess often would get violent, proving that her size doesn't matter, she'll still kick you in the shins to bring you to her level and beat you senseless.

"Naruto, I saw you last night at dinner." Sakura giggled, buried in Naruto's orange and white sokutai kimono garb.

"That was YESTERDAY. Which was forever ago." He grumbled, releasing his sister before leading her gently to the table to sit. He looked at the end of her sleeve, admiring the kimono colours she wore.

"You look nice by the way. The colours suit you!" He exclaimed, looking rather proud of himself for remembering to compliment a lady's clothing. Sakura laughed shortly and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, save it for Lady Hinata." She chuckled at her brother's light blush before getting down to business. She looked over to Ino, who stood beside them, tall and proud at attention, acting like the guard that Sakura often forgets she is. She took a feel breath, and turned back to her brother with a frown.

"So what's this I hear about a new guard?" She asks, obviously disapproving of the idea of being supervised even more than she already is. Naruto held out his hands in a defensive manner, trying to keep a light, suggesting smile on his face.

"Now Sakura, I know how you feel about it, I do, but it really is for the best!" He explained, picking up a scroll that sat on the floor beside him and looking through its contents quickly.

"They don't have a lot of members, but they are all loyal to us and willing to do whatever it takes to protect you."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, anyone would say that if you pay them enough." She snapped, earning a glare from Naruto.

"They aren't like that. I know a few of the men well from my time with the Shogun. I trust them."

"I already have Ino with me, and the palace guards you have in place." Sakura mentioned, still trying to convince her overprotective brother she doesn't need the extra guard.

Naruto sighed, setting down the scroll and looking at his sister, his eyes uncharacteristically stern.

"Normally, that would be fine. Ino is more than capable in many fields. The fact that she is your guard now says how much I trust her. However, after the incident even she requested help." Sakura jolted, and stared at Ino with wide, shocked eyes. The idea that this proud kunoichi would go out of her way to ask for help astounded her. The blonde tried to not meet her gaze, her pride not allowing her to admit her weakness, least of all to the princess who held her in such high esteem.

"Please tell me I didn't just hear my son being _mature and responsible._ "

The screen door opened, and the three turned to face the newcomer-a tall, beautiful blonde woman with honey brown eyes who stood proud, a regal aura about her despite the simple two layers of green kimono she wore. Naruto frowned and crossed his arms tight across his chest, annoyed at her words.

"Gee thanks granny." He snapped.

"Don't call your mother that, runt." The woman retaliated in a strict voice. Sakura looked the woman up and down, lips pressed into a tight line.

"Why don't YOU have to wear Jūnihitoe?!" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at the now smugly smirking woman.

"Because I'm not at risk of being kidnapped. And even if I was, no one would be stupid enough to make such a mistake." She sneered. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not that anyone would want to kidnap the old hag anyway." He muttered under his breath. Unfortunately though, he was heard, and the woman knocked her clenched fist into his head, making him yelp.

"Shut your trap brat!" She hissed venomously. Sakura rolled her eyes at her family's antics. It really was a wonder how they managed to run a country when they acted like this behind closed doors. Ino glanced to the side, looking at a second set of doors on the opposite side of the room.

"Tsunade-sama, I believe it's time to prepare Sakura for the meeting, isn't it?" She said in a questioning tone, but with eyes that said she wasn't asking, more warning the empress that she was going to do what she felt she needed to. If Tsunade noticed, she didn't comment on it. She simply nodded and looked to Sakura.

"Sakura, I understand you don't want this, but if you do something stupid in there and ruin it I'll punt you to the moon." She said in a sweet voice, her smile gentle.

A child shiver ran up Sakura's spine, and she nodded quickly.

"O-okay mother…" hearing Sakura's affirmation made the Empress flash her a stunning smile.

"Excellent! Now off you trot! Naruto will be in there with you. I have other matters to attend to. Ino?" Tsunade turned, addressing the guard with an authority that couldn't be ignored. Ino snapped to attention, blue eyes locked onto honey.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"You're in charge. I trust you'll make sure all goes well?" Tsunade eyed her carefully as Ino nodded stiffly, glancing at Sakura.

"Yes ma'am. I'll take care of it Tsunade-sama."

"Very good. Now, if you'll all excuse me." And with that she strode out of the small room through the same doors she entered through. All three remaining let out sighs of relief. Tsunade was a successful queen and wonderful mother, but she had a temper that couldn't be beat, and no one was immune. It was clear where Sakura got it from.

"Sakura, for the love of all the gods above and below you better behave." Ino growled, watching Sakura carefully. Sakura bit her lip and glanced at Ino.

"If you don't I think she'll kill us all." Naruto muttered, eyes still on the doors Tsunade left through. Sakura groaned, and nodded in defeat.

"Only because I don't want Ino to be punished. But later on I'm making them miserable."

Naruto laughed, and reached over the table to pat Sakura on the shoulder lightly.

"Fair enough. Shall we prepare?"

* * *

That took waaaaay longer than I thought it would. I hope you all enjoy it! Kakashi appears next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long to post this! I've been having computer problems, and it's hard to want to write something you've written already, you know? But it's finally here!_

 _As for some of your questions, I'll do my best to answer them, though I don't want to give too much away before it happens in the story._

 _Yes, Ino is a kunoichi! And she's not the only one! I kinda gloss over it in this chapter, but Tsunade was a kunoichi before marrying the emperor._

 _Please review to tell me what You think, I feel like I'm in thin ice with this AU_.

"Sakura if you continue staring at the screen so hard it's gonna burst into flames."

* * *

Naruto sighed, watching as his pinkette sister glared hatefully at a thin bamboo screen that hung before her, acting as a partition of sorts.

Sakura was perched on a raised platform facing the large ornate room designed to impress guests who came before the royal family. The screen only hung low enough that anyone on the other side wouldn't be able to see Sakura's face. She grimaced, her sharp viridian eyes turned on him and Naruto couldn't help taking a slight step back cautiously.

"If you trust them so much, why hide my face?" The pinkette hissed, growing suspicious of her brother and the guards he hired.

"I do trust them!" He declared, his eyes shining with determination. He would _never_ let someone near his sister unless he trusted them completely.

" _Then why the screen?!"_ Naruto shrugged wordlessly, glancing at Ino for help.

"I dunno. Formality?"

Ino rolled her eyes at Naruto's pathetic answer, and turned to Sakura, making sure that her Jūnihitoe wasn't bunched around her as Sakura sat before the screen.

"It is custom for a high ranking lady to-" Sakura could feel her interest dwindling immediately the second Ino launched into a rant about court formalities.

Sakura knew the purpose of the screen already, that didn't mean the pinkette needed to like it. She herself never really enjoyed the formal customs befitting noble families, especially having to keep her face from sight. Gods forbid someone she doesn't know see her speak. She took after her mother that way.

She sighed softly to herself, thinking about her mother. Tsunade was one to do things her own way, regardless of what others thought of her. She respected rules and the opinions of others, she did. However when push came to shove she'd throw them aside in an instant. When the Emperor announced his engagement to her, most of the court retaliated harshly, insisting that a wild woman like Tsunade would never be fit to rule at his side. Since then however, the ex kunoichi has proved herself a loyal and caring leader more times than anyone could count.

"-however some court Ladies use fans and their sleeves to hide their faces inst-FOREHEAD WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME?!" Ino suddenly roared, causing Sakura to jump out of her skin and flush a light pink, ashamed of having been caught daydreaming. Ino groaned and ran a hand through her blonde bangs.

"You know if you were better about it you could use a fan you know. You wouldn't need the screen to hide your face."

"Why should I hide my face? I wouldn't want others hiding their face from me! I trust people better when I can see them clearly."

A quiet, muffled chuckle caught Sakura's attention. She watched Naruto duck under the screen and sit to Sakura's left, plopping down on the floor lazily. He stretched his legs out before him, and hunching over inelegantly. A smirk creeped onto his face, apparently amused by something the girls said. Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, and ducked under the screen so that she could be sure Naruto knew she was glaring.

"Oh come on! You expect me to be formal all the time?!" He demanded pouting childishly.

"I could care less about your posture. What I'm really curious about is what's so funny?"

Naruto bit back a laugh, and turned away from her piercing glare.

"Nothing nothing. I was just thinking about my friends. I hope you'll like them."

Sakura sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get anything more from Naruto. Despite him being a loudmouth and not the most intelligent of people-though certainly not an idiot as most people suggest he is- when Naruto didn't want you to know something nothing could pry it from him. Except maybe ramen.

Sakura turned to Ino, but just as she opened her mouth to request that a bowl of ramen be made for bribing purposes, the doors opened and a palace guard stepped in, closing the door behind him. Naruto turned to the guard, Ino slipping under the screen and standing beside him.

"Hime-sama, Kōtaishi-sama. Your guests have arrived and are waiting to be granted their audience." he announced, bowing respectfully. Sakura grumbled something to herself, but remained silent for the most part, allowing Naruto to take charge.

"Awes- I mean," the crown prince quickly cleared his throat, swearing under his breath. Sakura rolled her eyes, wishing she hadn't given him the benefit of the doubt. "Excellent. Give us a moment and let them in."

The guard didn't seem to notice Naruto's slip up, or chose-wisely- to ignore it. He bowed again, and swiftly slid out of the room.

The moment the door closed, Sakura let out a little snicker, and though Naruto was turned away she could tell he was flushed with embarrassment by the way his ears turned pink. Ino however, was unimpressed.

"Some crown prince you are." She hissed. Naruto turned and narrowed his eyes at the kunoichi.

"Let's see you do better!" Ino smirked at this, and shrugged, glancing over at Sakura.

"Are you proposing a trade? You protect, dress and care for your sister, and I'll run the country?" She scoffed, flipping her blonde ponytail over her shoulder. "I would accept, however I doubt you'd be able to handle Forehead. You're better off with the country."

The two blondes laughed, ignoring Sakura's cries of outrage and instead sitting down on the matted floor. Naruto towards Sakura's right and Ino to her left. Naruto turned, looking where his sister's face would be of it wasn't blocked by a screen.

"Ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be."

* * *

In a large courtyard in the outer palace, three men stood waiting for the heavily armoured guard to return and grant them access into the audience chamber.

Two looked around quietly, taking in the extravagance of the garden and heavily decorated halls that lead deeper into the palace. Exotic flora bloomed in abundance, their bright colours screaming for attention and admiration. Trees were twisted and curved, forced to grow into breathtaking arcs and turns designed to lead the eye through the courtyard, ensuring that the visitors weren't caught too entranced by only a single plant-but rather by the entire garden.

One man with skin pale and nearly translucent and short black hair was sketching madly, hand flying across papers as quickly as he could. His black eyes darted up quickly to absorb as much of the scenery as he could before returning to his work.

"So dickless is a prince. Who knew." he said with a bright voice, the surprise sounding as forced as the smile he wore. Another man laughed, turning to his companion.

"That's no way to talk about Naruto. And we knew he was a prince, we formally met him at the Shogun's last year, remember?" the pale man turned to his brunet companion, the painfully fake smile growing even more.

"Yes, but seeing the palace really solidifies it. We're about to see dickless in a professional setting. It's rather terrifying!" He announced, ignoring the man's request to speak politely.

The third member spoke up, a silver eyebrow raising at the first.

"Sai. That _was_ a professional setting." He stated before shrugging slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "At least it was _supposed_ to be."

Sai looked at him, feigning shock.

"That was _professional?_ Then why the hell was dickless invited?"

" _Naruto_ is a general. Of course he was invited to a war meeting." The brunet said, his voice calm, as if he was used to dealing with Sai acting this way. The silver haired man sighed, his only visible eye closing.

"Even if we wanted to proceed without him, he'd raise hell the second he found out-" All three silenced instantly, hearing the heavy clinks of metal armour plating tapping together as a guard appeared out of one of the halls. They turned to him, waiting for the man to speak.

"Kōtaishi-sama and Hime-sama will see you now. Please follow me to the Audience chamber."

The three nodded, and proceeded after the guard. There was hardly a sound in the palace- the large halls and rooms they passed were filled with only silence, the only noises being the armour clinking with the guard's movement, and the occasional scratch of charcoal on paper from Sai, who was looking around the halls, his dull black eyes soaking in every detail of the painted screens they passed.

Finally they came to a large set of tall wooden doors, ornately carved with gold and silver trees painted on either side. The brunet whistled, touching the wood gently.

"This is good work. Though excessive."

"It's the royal family. Everything is excessive."

The guard glared at them, demanding respect for the imperial family that they would soon be serving. When they quieted down, he turned away and opened the doors.

* * *

The guard bowed immediately, glancing at the three to ensure they mimicked the action. To his pleasure, they did, although reluctantly and not as deep as his own.

"Kōtaishi-sama, Hime-sama. Your guests." He announced, before stepping out of the room and closing the door.

Naruto waited for the door to be tightly shut before breaking into a blinding smile. He stood up quickly, nearly tripping as he rushed over to the three.

"Kakashi! Tenzou-taichou! Sa-"

"Hello pencil dick."

Kakashi glanced up, seeing the blonde woman who stood dutifully at the back of the room flinch at Sai's language, apparently not accustomed to hearing such vulgar words.

"I'm not a pencil dick! You're a penci-" Ino coughed loudly, catching the blond's attention and pinning him with a sharp glare. Kakashi and Tenzou sighed, looking between Sai and Naruto. Quickly shoving the black haired man aside, Kakashi raised a hand in greeting, closing his single eye as he smiled behind his mask.

"Yo." Naruto seemed to immediately forget about his fight with Sai, and smiled up at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm so glad to see you, you have no idea the shit that's-"

* * *

Sakura sighed, glad that the screen hung between her and the madness outside. She was never one for formality, but this was nonsense! Sakura narrowed her eyes on the blurry silhouettes of the three new men through the screen. She was sorely tempted to peek under the thin screen, but she knew Ino wouldn't let her hear the end of it if she did.

"Ino, tell me about them?" She whispered so they couldn't hear her.

Ino turned to the rosette, glancing back at the men.

"Three men, all attractive. Like, _hel~lo_ attractive. Especially the one with black hair. Though he's even paler than you. He looks like he powdered his face-oh fuck I forgot to power your face!" Ino hissed. She glared at the screen for a moment, and sighed.

"Whatever. With the screen there they'll never know." Sakura smirked to herself, grateful Ino forgot. She hated the power, it was heavy and uncomfortable after a while. She would save it for formal matters, which this clearly was not based on the chatter she was hearing. She sighed, and took a deep breath.

"Naruto." She called, earning a glare from Ino, who was supposed to speak for her.

* * *

Kakashi's attention was torn away from Naruto, and onto the small woman whose face was hidden behind a paper screen, painted with elaborate cherry blossoms. Her voice rang out like a bell, echoing in his ears. Naruto spun around, striding over to the woman without a second glance to the men.

"Ah, Sakura. Sorry, what's up?" He could hear Naruto talking to her from the front of the room, and decided it was time to become acquainted with the woman. Following Naruto, he approached them, earning a suspicious glare from the blonde woman. He ignored her though, curiosity getting the better of him.

Naruto turned to him, and smiled, eyes flickering back to the hidden woman who evidently was speaking quietly to him.

"Right right, anyway!" He turned fully to Kakashi- Sai and Tenzou approaching to stand beside their silver haired companion. The blond man raised his arm, gesturing to the woman.

"Guys! This, is my sister, and your new client, Sakura, Princess of Fire Country."

Up close, Kakashi could see the woman more clearly-at least from the neck down. She looked small before, but even just a few feet away he could tell the woman was tiny. At least a foot shorter than him and extremely petite. The many layers of kimono shrouded her completely, making her look like a doll.

"Sakura, this is Tenzou, Sai, and Kakashi Hatake. They'll be your new bodyguards!" Naruto announced proudly, puffing out his chest a bit and beaming at his selected men. "I've worked with them before, when I was at the Shogun's for military tactics training. They're some of the best Shinobi in Fire Country!"

"Naruto, please." Tenzou said with a small smile. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at them, eyes looking over every detail of the shinobi.

The three shinobi bowed to the unseen woman, Kakashi a little deeper than needed, trying to catch a peek at the sister Naruto doted on.

"Are you sure they can protect her well enough? They don't look like much." Ino snapped, apparently not liking what she saw anymore.

Kakashi raised a brow, taking time to survey the woman as she had them. Her long pale blonde hair was tied up, a small section of her bangs falling into her face. She stood tall and proud in her simple white kimono, purple irises stretching up the fabric. She was beautiful- but with a dangerous glint to her baby blue eyes, as if daring the men to threaten her. This added to the fact that she wore white tabi instead of the typical geta told Kakashi that under the kimono, she was most likely dressed to move quickly and freely. The woman could most likely follow through on her unspoken threats. Though against him? He doubted she'd last ten minutes.

"Trust me ma'am, we are more than capable of watching over one little girl."

Naruto straightened up, his eyes glinting, but Kakashi ignored him.

"Kakashi-sen-"

"Sakura-sama is not just some _little girl!"_ Ino hissed, stepping closer, eyes blazing.

"Oh I'm sure she's not. This child must be extremely difficult to handle if you, a kunoichi, aren't able to adequately keep an eye on-"

"That is quite enough!"

 _CRACK_

…

 _Sai! Yamato! Tenzou! Whatever the fuck your name is! I'm sorry I butchered the two of you!_

 _Seriously I had to rewrite this chapter like three times due to technical issues. I ended up nearly throwing my computer aside and typing it all out on my phone. So I'm really sorry this isn't the best chapter, I got so sick of it after the second restart (you would think I would have learned to save, but no apparently. Google docs' automatic save spoiled me.) I'll try to have the next one out faster and better._

 _Tabi are split toed boots also known as jika-tabi. They're used by taiko drummers, farmers, gardeners, and other labourers. They aren't the most glamourous shoes but I know from my taiko days that they are comfortable and easy to move around in._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aaahhh, first impressions. Aren't they wonderful? Anyway, this chapter is a lot of bickering. Bickering that Naruto knows better than to get into. But fuck his bodily health let's push him into it anyway!_

 _So after reading your reviews I have to say I'm so so so excited that you are all enjoying it so far! I'm worried about making Kakashi out of character, so I'm hoping to really develop him back into the outlandish pervert we all know and love. Also, I totally didn't even notice my constant switch of point of views in the last chapter. After reading you say that I went back and just "fuuuuuuuuuu-". Thank you for pointing it out! I'm going to try to improve on that in future chapters!_

 _I don't own Naruto!_

* * *

 _CRACK_

Kakashi suddenly felt a sharp pain in his cheek, but he couldn't understand what happened. Had he been attacked? Was there an ambush right _now?_ How had he not seen it coming?! He could see from the corner of his eye the blonde woman was staring down at something in front of him, shell shocked.

His own dark obsidian eye followed her baby blue, to look down before him where a breathtaking pink-haired woman stood, glaring up at him with enraged viridian eyes. He glanced over to where the princess had sat, and seeing she was no longer there, he concluded that this was in fact Sakura, Naruto's sister.

Now standing before him, he could see her fully and determined that she was as small as she seemed before. However, despite her size she didn't look child-like at all. Her features were all those of an adult-albeit a furious one who he doubted reached even five feet tall. The pain in his cheek was all but forgotten when she opened her mouth to speak, his eye trained on her lips carefully.

"For a shinobi who can't even avoid being hit by a _child_ you have a lot of nerve speaking to Ino that way!" She seethed, voice sharper than any weapon Kakashi had previously faced. He blinked slowly, processing what has just happened. "She may be a pig and a total gossip but she's a damn good kunoichi! She deserves your respect!"

Kakashi looked at his teammates, trying to gain more understanding. Sai and Tenzou stared at the two of them, eyes wide and drinking in the rare sight of a befuddled Kakashi.

"Senpai?" Tenzou said quietly, wondering if the hit rattled Kakashi's brain. Sai slowly pulled out his sketchbook, quietly sketching the scene. Kakashi would have to talk to him later about appropriate times to draw.

"S-Sakura, please calm-" Naruto reached out to his sister, lightly touching her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. She simply shrugged him off, never looking away from Kakashi.

"I'm afraid your services won't be needed, so you can go ahead and show yourself out. Unless you capable shinobi need me to call a guard to hold your hands and walk you out?!"

Finally snapping out of his uncharacteristic daze, Kakashi narrowed his sole visible eye on the princess who was trying to remove him from existence with just her biting green glare.

"Oh? You don't need us? That's not what your brother told us." Naruto glared at Kakashi after hearing this.

"Don't drag me into this-"

"My brother fails to understand that I'm perfectly capable of defending myself! And if I _did_ need help, I have Ino here!" Sakura sneered, looking back at the stunned blonde. Ino shook her head, shaking away her shock and stepping beside her pink haired friend.

"Your ears not working or something?!" Ino growled, narrowing her eyes at Kakashi, trying to intimidate him. He simply smiled in response, not that either of them could see it under his mask.

"Oh? That's funny. From what Naruto said I was under the impression your security was _lacking._ Not only was some random Ronin able to get to you, but also take you- oh my. It seems I've forgotten. Do fill in the blanks for me _Princess._ How far did he get before Naruto managed to track him and save you?"

Kakashi held back his laugh as he watched the petal-pink haired princess flush in a mix of what he assumed was rage and embarrassment. Watching the petite woman get so infuriated was quite amusing. Like watching a tiny kitten try to intimidate a tiger. He was sorely tempted to ruffle her hair, if only to further incite her wrath. Her hands were turning white, clenched in tight fists.

"That was-"

"Kakashi-sensei stop-"

"Where was your Ino then? If I may ask?" He glanced at the blonde woman who was facing away from them, shame etched deep into get face. "Busy doing something important no doubt."

Ino grimaced, turning further away. The princess before him flinched and her glare burned hotter. Her slender arm lashed out in a blur of red, green, and gold. But before the second slap could make contact with his face, Kakashi grabbed her wrist, holding it tight in his grip. He arched a silver eyebrow, smirking at the shocked woman who squirmed, trying to pull her arm away from his grip.

"Violent aren't you? That's not very _regal_ Princess."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

A sharp blade was pressed to his throat suddenly. He pried his eye away from the woman before him-a difficult feat- and stared at Ino disinterestedly as she pressed a kunai to his neck.

"I suggest you release her."

"I suggest you retrain. One charge and you lose her at the first sign of trouble? Terrible." He sighed, scolding her with the tone of a disappointed teacher. Naruto lashed out, grabbing Kakashi's arm and squeezing until eventually the silver haired shinobi released his sister.

"Ah, Naruto. I forgot you were there. Anyway, I accept the job. Seems like a fun time." Kakashi returned his eye to Sakura, looking her over quietly. Naruto's blue eyes flashed dangerously and rage seemed to radiate off him.

"Ino. Take Sakura back to the other room. I need to speak with my friends." He snarled in a low voice.

Sakura huffed, and turned around so quickly she tripped over her many layers of kimono. Ino reached out to grab her, but Kakashi beat her to it, arm snaking around her waist and holding her steady until her feet settled on the ground safely.

"If this is you trying to convince me that you don't need me here, you're doing one hell of a job." he chuckled. He felt her shudder, and squirm, her many layers stopping him from getting a feel of her waist. Almost disappointed, he unwound his arm from the blushing woman, and she shot off, pink hair flowing behind her like a river. Ino followed her dutifully, shooting a final glare at Kakashi before vanishing into the inner palace.

Kakashi watched them go, staring at the doors where they retreated until Naruto grabbed a handful of Kakashi's blue shirt, demanding his attention. He reluctantly turned to the blond prince.

"Can I help you?" He asked lightly, eye crinkling slightly from an unseen smile. Naruto growled menacingly, baring his teeth in a fierce snarl. "Besides with the obvious I mean."

"Don't touch her again."

"You're mad I didn't let her fall? Noted. Next time I'll watch her trip. Maybe I'll even throw in a laugh for your benefit!"

"Pencil dick, you should let go of-" Sai started to say before Naruto whirled on him, a viscous growl ripping from his curled lips. Sai raised his hands in surrender, stepping away from the maddened Crown Prince.

"Alright, alright. You're on your own senpai."

"Kakashi-sensei, I won't tolerate _anyone_ who hurts Sakura. Got it? If you stay and work with us to protect her, you're going to have _cut the shit_ _and back off._ " His grip on Kakashi tightened, not that the shinobi was at all worried. The blond man could never truly harm the shinobi. It wasn't that he wasn't capable- Kakashi knew damn well that the crown prince could be a formidable opponent when the stars aligned and someone pissed him off enough. However he would never harm his friends-something that Kakashi was grateful for as he pushed the limits often, purposefully being late to important meetings and making sarcastic responses to get under his skin.

"Are you allergic to fun Naruto? Because that's what it seems like." Naruto aimed a punch for Kakashi's ribs, which the older man smacked away quickly, grateful the enraged man didn't go all out or his wrist could have been broken from the sheer force of the blow. He shook his hand out, trying to ease the ache that lingered.

"Was that really necessary?" He chuckled lightly, deciding it was best _not_ to piss off the prince further. Naruto took a deep breath, reigning himself in as best he could, before locking eyes with Kakashi once again.

"If you're going to stay, and help me, then it's time for some ground rules."

* * *

Sakura sat at the small table in the other room, viridian eyes glaring daggers at the table before her as she snarled and ranted.

" _Child_ he said! I'm not a child! I'm older than Naruto! It's not my fault I'm smaller! I'm compact! I'm made to move! If I wasn't dressed in this getup I'd be able to tear him apart! I can't believe Naruto invited him here!" Her mouth moved a mile a minute, and Ino could hardly keep up, but her lack of complete comprehension however did not stop her from replying with vigour.

"I KNOW! How could a guest of the prince be so rude?! I guess we should have known, no friends of Naruto would be formal in any way! If I see them again I'll shove a kunai into them! I don't care how amazingly hot they are oh my gods Sakura did you _see them?!"_ Sakura was shocked out of her rage, turning to stare at her friend with wide eyes.

"Ino-pig, what the hell are you-"

Ino rolled her eyes, sighing in as much of an overdramatic fashion as she could possibly muster.

"Forehead _pleeeeeeaaaaase._ Don't even pretend you didn't notice! That Kakashi-as fucking rude as he was- seemed to be eyeing you up too! He was quite attractive! Talk about a silver fox!"

"INO!"

"And when he caught you after you tripped?! SWOON!"

"INO PLEASE!" Sakura's face turned a startling shade of bright red. She wrinkled her kimono in her hands, trying to ignore Ino's chattering.

"Do you think Naruto's going to send them away?"

"I hope he does!" Sakura snapped, now unable to stop analysing the man's appearance in her head. His silver hair was a mess, spiking up without reason. He was tall with broad shoulders, and though she couldn't see his body clearly, he was clearly in shape, even though he stood with an atrocious slouch. His face was covered by a mask-which thinking about it was probably why Naruto laughed at her earlier.

She never liked masks, they hid too much, physically of course, but also mentally. People with masks had things to hide. Holding a secret so coveted was unnerving. What could be so secret that you had to hide your face just to keep it?

"Oh hush. The way he was looking at you? When you need him you have to tell me everything-"

" _INO!_ "

"What's the problem now?!" Ino demanded, hands on her hips as she glared at the now pink blur that was once Sakura.

"That is beyond inappropriate! I am a princess! I can't just sleep with people Willy nilly! Not that I would want to anyway! He called me short! A little girl! I wouldn't want to sleep with someone as rude as him!"

"Yeah I give you a month."

"INO!"

* * *

 _Did I say I'd do this quickly? HAHAHAHAHA okay I'm sorry. I got caught up with work. Fourteen hour shifts are a bitch. PSA for all you people out there! If you get drugged or take drugs and an ambulance is called because you're reacting negatively, please for the love of God tell the paramedics what you took and how much. I'm not a cop, I don't give a flying fuck if whatever you did was illegal. I just want to help you. IS THAT REALLY TOO MUCH TO ASK?!_

 _ANYWAY. Kakashi doesn't love Sakura. Not yet. He's interested in her. He recognises that she is attractive, but isn't in love with her. He just thinks of her as a beautiful woman who is adorable when pissed off. Also! Sakura is the older sister! I don't know if I mentioned that at all, but Sakura is technically older than Naruto in the series, so here she's older as well._


End file.
